The Concept Of Perfection
by moriarty's-tardis
Summary: Malec fanfic- established relationship. male/male. Magnus/Alec. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Alec/Magnus fanfic:

M for detail and mild swearing

(they don't do anything that intense in the first two chapters but they do in the third and fourth. it is immensely descriptive at some parts and is not for kiddos. Proceed w/ caution.)

Male x Male

Romance/angst

Alec yawned, stretching. It was about 8:00 and the dim morning sunlight filled the blue room. Alec was laying on a large yellow bed with a rather impressive array of blue pillows at the foot. Alec rolled over to face a sleeping Magnus, who was blissfully tangled up in the yellow sheets. Alec could see Magnus's midnight blue pajama bottoms on the leg that was sticking out from under the blanket; the dark color looked nice against the caramel pigment of his skin. Magnus's long, dark hair was messy from tossing and turning in his sleep.

Alec brushed Magnus's hair out of his face. Alec, who was usually shy, found it much easier to be intimate and caring when Magnus's predatory gaze wasn't fixed on him.

Magnus was a fireworks show- full of energy and emotion. Alec was a candle flame- steady and calm. Their relationship didn't make much sense considering they were both extremes on opposite sides of the spectrum, but they complimented each other ever so perfectly.

Magnus stirred in his sleep, shifting under the warm comforter; Alec stuck one arm underneath Magnus's sleeping form and pulled him to his chest, holding him close. It was comfortable holding him like this even though Magnus was the taller of the two.

Alec breathed in the strawberry scent of Magnus's hair and closed his eyes.

Just then, Magnus's eyes fluttered open, wincing at the morning light. He noticed that he was curled up against Alec and sighed happily. He snuggled closer to Alec's muscular chest. Alec was a shadow hunter and Magnus thanked every deity he could think of, every day, for shadow hunter training that provided Alec with a perfect body. He breathed in Alec's wonderful scent of vanilla.

He felt Alec shift to look down at him, and he looked up to meet his gaze. Magnus's green, feline eyes met Alec's. They were bright blue and always took his breath away. Before meeting Alec, Magnus wouldn't have thought it possible to contain a hundred shades of blue in one color, but he was proven wrong.

Alec used his free hand to rub his eyes.

"Good morning." Alec said, his voice heavy and thick from sleep.

"Morning, love" Magnus replied.

Magnus lay silent for a moment, marveling at the comfort of Alec's pale arms wrapped around him protectively.

"I wish I could wake up next to you every day," he mumbled against Alec. The skin on Magnus's chest was warm, pressed against Alec's.

Alec laughed shyly; Magnus could feel Alec's chest vibrate.

"Me too."

Alec really did mean it, there were few things that were better. It was very rare that he could wake up beside his warlock.

Alec had been out on a vampire hunting mission for a few weeks and only returned yesterday.

As soon as he got back, he paid Magnus a visit; Magnus had opened the door, pulled him in, and hugged him tight.

As a shadow hunter, there is no guarantee that you will come back from a hunting trip alive. For Magnus, it was like watching the love of your life leave for war every few weeks. It was heart-wrenching to constantly wait for your lover to return, not knowing if they were okay. So as soon as Alec comes back, Magnus never lets him leave his side.

Alec shifted again, he knew he had to get up sometime.

He slid his arm out from underneath Magnus and started getting up rather unwillingly. Magnus sat straight up, grabbed the Nephilim by his middle and pulled him back down, onto his lap and the bed.

Alec groaned in annoyance.

"Magnus," Alec said.

"Alexander," Magnus purred back.

"Cmon Mags, I have to get up," Alec pleaded half-heartedly.

"No, you don't. You don't have to be back until 12:00. Why are you in a rush to leave? Stay with me," Magnus said, speaking against the back of Alec's pale neck.

Magnus was right, of course, Alec did have a while to get back.

"You know I like to organize everything before a hunting trip," Alec said finally.

Magnus tensed up behind him.

"What?" Magnus's voice was shaky.

'Damnit' thought Alec, 'I need to be more careful when I say things like that.'

"What do you mean 'hunting trip?' You just got back from one yesterday!" Magnus demanded furiously.

'Shit' thought Alec.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you yesterday night but-"

"But nothing! You can't go on another trip! I haven't seen you in weeks! You can't just disappear again!" Magnus was rigid with anger.

He let go of Alec.

Alec stood up next to the bed. The air of Magnus's flat was cold compared to heat of the blankets and Magnus. He wished he had a shirt on, his black boxers were not helping the goosebumps that were spreading across his upper body.

He ran his fingers through his raven-colored hair anxiously. He hated when Magnus got like this, but he could hardly blame him. He couldn't imagine the stress of waiting weeks for your lover to return in one piece.

"I'm sorry. I was going to tell you yesterday but I didn't want to ruin the moment. You looked so happy."

"Damn right I was happy! My boyfriend came back to me after weeks of fighting demons or some shit and I think that's something I should be happy about! You should have told me, Alexander! Dropping a bomb like this is not okay."

"I know, I'm sorry."

They remained in an uncomfortable silence for a minute.

'Screw it,' Alec thought. 'I have a few more hours to kill.'

He gestured towards the empty spot on the bed where he was laying before.

"May I?" He asked the fuming warlock.

Magnus nodded slowly and grimly.

Alec got back on the bed but instead of laying down, he climbed on top of Magnus, who protested loudly.

Alec peppered soft, apologetic, kisses on Magnus's face and neck, murmuring "I love you"'s and "I'm sorry"'s between each one.

Magnus stopped complaining, but insisted instead, "I'm still mad at you."

Alec trailed kisses down and across Magnus's collarbone before bringing his head back up, where he, expertly, placed his lips against Magnus's.

A warm feeling spread through him, just like every other time they kissed. Magnus made a soft, pleased noise and put his fingers in Alec's hair, scratching slightly with his manicured fingernails, he knew Alec enjoyed it. Alec parted his lips slightly and Magnus took the opportunity to push his tongue between them. It soon became a battle for dominance, won by Magnus, which wasn't surprising since he had a millennia to practice.

After a few blissful minutes, Alec pulled them apart.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you before. There isn't anything I can do, they made it clear that I have no choice but to go. I'm so sorry Mags."

Magnus kissed his lips two, three times.

"Its alright darling, I understand."

They kissed a few more times before Magnus spoke again.

"I wish you told me about this last night," Magnus started again, teasingly.

Alec sighed.

"I know I'm sorr-" Alec didn't get to finish because Magnus cut him off.

"Because then we would have done much more than cuddle and fall asleep together."

Alec's cheeks turned scarlet.

"You're a real arse you know that?"

Magnus laughed and reached his head up, to speak in Alec's ear.

"Yeah, I know… 'Arse' huh? Nice word there. Go on, talk British to me." Magnus whispered teasingly.

Alec shivered and with that movement, his nervousness fled him. He grinned and brought his lips to Magnus's, but more impatiently this time. Magnus seemed a bit surprised at the force Alec was putting into the kiss.

"Mmmmm," Magnus purred.

"Someone's excited."

Alec responded a few seconds later.

"I'm trying to make up for all the days I won't be here."

This seemed to make Magnus a little upset but he just smiled and said, "Then make of up to me, you stupid Nephlim."

"Alright, you crazy warlock."

And he did.


	2. Chapter 2

A month went by and soon it was time for the holidays. Christmas was coming up and Alec was excited. He had invited Magnus to be his date to a huge Christmas party that Izzy's new boyfriend was throwing. Magnus was delighted to accept his offer. The party was in a few days and Alec was kind of nervous.

He had his hands in the pockets of his favorite black jacket, that Magnus said makes him look 'sexy and badass'. He was walking down the long street to Magnus's flat. He approached the tall building and hopped up the brick steps. He took out the key Magnus gave him and opened the door.

He had to walk up several flights of stairs because Magnus's new flat took up the entire top floor. He reached Magnus's door and knocked politely. Magnus opened it soon after and he ushered Alec inside. They kissed for a few seconds and then Alec looked around- Magnus had put up a large Christmas tree in his living room, right next to the window, which gave a beautiful view of New York City.

"Nice tree."

"Thank you darling; it was quite a pain in the ass to put up."

Alec cocked an eyebrow.

"Um, why didn't you just use magic?"

Magnus rolled his eyes.

"You take the fun out of everything."

Magnus waltzed over to the kitchen area and pulled a sheet of Christmas-themed cookies out of the oven.

"I do not." Alec grumbled before following.

Magnus blew on one of the snowman shaped cookies to cool it down, then he shoved it in Alec's pale face.

"Bite." Magnus commanded.

Alec bit the cookie.

"You should put frosting on this. It's kind of bland."

Magnus nodded thoughtfully, considering this, then he walked over to one of the tall cabinets to retrieve some. Alec sighed and crept up behind him, enclosing his arms around Magnus's middle.

"Do I get a 'thank you'? I don't always do things for free you know."

Magnus laughed and spun around in his arms to face him. Magnus looked down a tiny bit at the slightly shorter shadowhunter.

"Thank you."

Magnus gave him a kiss.

"But you did get a bite of my delicious cookie, so I think that is payment enough don't you think?"

Alec thought for a moment then nodded.

"I guess you're right."

Alec tried to move away but Magnus put his arms back in their place at Magnus's hips.

"No no no no, you're right, young Nephlim."

Magnus kissed him gently a few times, before kissing harder and deeper, moving his hands to Alec's hair.

Alec stopped him and pressed their foreheads together.

"Hey, s-slow down, I just got here." He whispered shyly, amusement detected in his voice.

Magnus just sighed.

"How am I supposed to control myself if you keep taunting me like that, with your sexy jacket and tight jeans?"

Alec blushed.

They decorated all the cookies and still had plenty of time to curl up on the couch together and watch TV.

It was Magnus's favorite TV show but Alec thought it was silly.

"I can't believe that of all the TV shows in existence, your favorite is the most… Gay, one I've ever seen." Alec said, unable to think of a better way of wording it.

Magnus just laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"Those two guys, the angel and the hunter, are completely smitten with each other. I mean look, right now, this is the 7th time they've stared longingly at each other. They're practically undressing each other with their eyes, and his brother is standing right there! They're gay, trust me."

Alec paused

"I should know." He grumbled as an afterthought

Magnus grinned at Alec's observation.

"I agree, they are definitely in love, but I think the hunter, Dean, is bi. The angel Castiel is hot, I can see why Dean's interested."

Alec huffed, slightly annoyed by Magnus's obvious interest in this Castiel character.

Magnus laughed again, but this time it was at Alec's reaction.

"Alec, you know that black hair and blue eyes are my favorite combination. His eyes are insanely blue but they don't even begin to compare to yours."

Alec squirmed shyly in his seat. He wanted to return a compliment.

"Well, Dean's eyes are dazzlingly green but yours have much more… Depth and while his are plain, your green eyes are amazing."

Magnus frowned.

"No."

Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, blatantly disagreed with a compliment.

He was uncomfortable with his eyes because they were the only part of him that showed that he was a warlock (aside from his unmarked navel where his belly button should be). It was the same pair if eyes that frightened his mother so much when he was born that she hung herself in fear if the monster she gave birth to. Magnus was always sensitive about them.

It was weird for Alec to see Magnus's serious and vulnerable sides, since he was usually happy-go-lucky and flirtatious. Knowing that he is one of the only people to see this side of Magnus made his heart dance in his chest.

"Don't be like that, I think your eyes are great."

"Alec, please. You don't have to."

"But I want to." Alec said, frustrated. "I hate it when you get all self-conscious, your eyes are beautiful. I don't care if they're different, it makes them even more interesting to look at. If I could stare into your eyes all day, I would."

Magnus looked very uncomfortable.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Alec whispered.

Magnus just shook his head.

After that, Alec couldn't help but stare into Magnus's emerald eyes.

The exact moment Magnus closed his eyes, just to prevent Alec from staring at them, was when Alec lost it.

Something inside Alec just snapped; the part of him that was restricting him and making him nervous around Magnus just broke. It infuriated him that Magnus couldn't see how amazing he was. He was determined to show Magnus the truth.

Alec cupped Magnus's face with his hands and kissed him. Magnus's eyes shot open in surprise. He was so shocked that it took a couple seconds to reciprocate the kiss. Finally Alec backed away and said, with labored breaths, "Bedroom. Now." In such a commanding tone, Magnus was shocked.

Alec pulled Magnus off of the couch and grabbed his hand. He led Magnus into the bedroom; Magnus sat down on the bed with Alec next to him.

Whatever Magnus expected to happen wasn't happening just yet.

Alec leaned towards him and kissed him more gently that he had ever been kissed in his life. Their lips barely touched but the usual spark was there and magnified sevenfold. It was soft, slow, steady, everything that represented Alec.

Magnus gasped as Alec pushed him on his back and straddled his torso with his legs. He leaned his head down and kissed Magnus's neck.

"You are beautiful." Alec whispered in his ear- Magnus shivered.

"Alec, you don't-"

"Shut up."

Magnus was completely taken aback by the change in the usually shy and reserved shadow hunter. He bit his lip as Alec continued his journey across Magnus's neck. He leaned his head up to expose more of his neck, gasping when Alec found a particularly sensitive place. Alec found Magnus's pulse and bit down on the skin near it causing Magnus to hiss in pain. Alec ran his tongue over the mark soothing it. He then lifted his head to to Magnus's eye level. He made it so their lips were close enough to almost touch, but just far enough to pull away.

"We are going to do this, but you are going to keep your eyes open. You ARE beautiful and so are your eyes."

"Alec, please-"

"No."

Alec brought their lips together, muffling Magnus's response. It was pleasant but getting more and more intense after each breath.

Alec pulled away first, backing up and reaching up to pull off his dark shirt.

His alabaster skin was light and radiant, much like moon light; contrasting with the inky runes scrawled out on his skin like messy tattoos. There were days that Magnus cursed him for being a shadowhunter and having to vandalize his perfect skin with markings and scars.

The dark runes matched his messy black hair- It was the color of the midnight sky and it made his pale face contrast insanely, bringing out the blue hue of his eyes. Alec liked to grow out his bangs so they covered his eyes; Magnus thought that covering up those eyes would be a sin. Alec's eyes were beyond compare. They were the purest and deepest blue you could imagine. Mesmerizing pools of cobalt that Magnus could get lost in for hours. Though they were an innocent color, Magnus knew they could show emotions such as anger, hatred, and sadness, but also passion and lust.

To be frank, Magnus thought, Alec was perfect; flawless like an angel with the darkness of a demon, and that is the Alec whom Magnus loved unconditionally.

Alec's boldness faltered only for a second, becoming uncomfortable without his shirt; but the feeling vanished when he saw Magnus's lustful gaze.

"Now you." Said Alec in a breathy voice.

Magnus complied, thankful to draw attention away from his eyes and towards his body, which he was much more confident about. When he took off his shirt, he noticed Alec's reaction. It was different than the shy, nervous looks Alec usually gave when they were about to be… intimate. His expression was feral to say the least. He looked at Magnus in such a predatory and lustful way, Magnus finally understood why Alec was uncomfortable when Magnus looked at him like that.

Alec threw Magnus's shirt off the bed and leaned over him, his muscular arms holding him in half push-up position over Magnus's torso.

"Alec, you can't convince me that my eyes aren't… awful. You shouldn't waste your time. I've been around for hundreds of years, I know what I am. And look at you, you are perfect. Im a creature; you hunt things like me."

"Magnus Bane, you shut up right now." Alec demanded, furiously, with an uneven voice. "You are amazing. I am anything but perfect. You are not a creature. Did you know It's your fault that whenever we go on a hunt, I can't kill any warlocks? I just physically and mentally can't. Jace ends up killing them. Do you know what he says to me? He asks if I'm alright because I end up crying. I'm the one who never cries. It probably scares Jace out of his mind!" Alec's usually steady arms were shaking and his courage was deteriorating. "You can't even begin to comprehend my feelings towards you, so when you say that you don't think of yourself positively, It hurts. I love everything about you Magnus, from your flirty humor to your perfect green eyes."

Magnus lifted his head up and raised his lips to meet Alec's. Alec melted into the heated kiss, still shaking from what he just admitted to Magnus. Magnus pushed Alec's chest lightly so he would sit up. Magnus sat up as well before grabbing him and pulling him close. the warlock kissed him soundly on the lips. Magnus made a soft noise as Alec's unsteady hands found their way into Magnus's multi-colored hair.

"Alec, darling, you're shaking."

Alec didn't know why, but he was feeling nervous again. He didn't have the courage he possessed earlier and it frustrated him. He wanted to please Magnus and show him how beautiful he was, but now he just couldn't.

They stopped kissing.

"Alec, please, whats wrong? Darling, you're crying."

Alec took one hand out of Magnus's hair and touched his own cheek. it was wet and he hadn't even known he was crying.

"s-sorry." Alec stuttered, angry at himself, frustrated at his sudden shyness. Why could he just be the Alec he was a few minutes ago? Why did he have to be the shy Alec who couldn't go through with anything because he was always afraid he would mess everything up.

"Alexander?" Magnus's voice no longer sounded predatory. His eyes were no longer filled with the lust they contained before. Now, all that was there was concern.

Alec noticed how they were sitting. They were shirtless and tangled together awkwardly. Any signs of arousal between them had dissipated.

It was his fault. This is the farthest they've gone in a while and Alec ruined it. He ruined it for Magnus like he always did and he could never forgive himself. He let go of his grip on Magnus's hair and pulled away from him slowly.

"I-im sorry M-Magnus. I always do this. I always r-ruin everything."

Magnus's expression filled with alarm.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, don't even think like that. I don't expect you to be bold all the time. You're shy, thats your personality. I love you and you don't ruin everything; you're nervous and want to take things slow. thats fine, I can do slow."

Magnus kissed him gently.

"But I want you to see how b-beautiful you are to me."

Magnus seemed to relax.

"Alec, I'm sorry, I know you're trying and I appreciate that, but you don't have to."

Alec just dropped his gaze and untangled his legs from Magnus's.

"It means the world to me that you think of me like that Alexander, but its hard to see the good things about yourself when every mirror shows you your faults. My whole life I've told I was a freak and a monster, so don't be disappointed if you can't convince me."

Alec winced. No one was allowed to say those kinds of things to Magnus. Alec made a silent promise to himself that he would be the one to convince Magnus of his perfection.

"Im sorry I couldn't go through with it this time. I set you up for it and didn't follow through."

"Shhh, it's okay. It's okay Alec, I don't mind."

"I mind."

"Alec."

"Lay down with me?" Alec whispered. Magnus nodded and they moved up to the head of the bed, where the pillows were now located. Magnus lay down first and Alec lay next to him. Magnus's arm was wrapped around him and it pulled him closer. Alec drifted off into a dreamless sleep feeling guilty and unsatisfied


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later, Magnus woke from a dreamless sleep, to find himself in Alec's arms. He smiled but didn't move, not wanting to disturb the comfortable position of his boyfriend against his back. Wait, his back?

"Are you 'little spoon'-ing me Alexander?"

He heard a low chuckle from over his shoulder.

"It appears that I am." Alec replied, cheekily.

"I suppose it's fine, for now. But everyone knows that I'm the dominant one, so this better not happen again." Magnus snuggled against Alec and the warm comforter. His threat was empty and Alec knew it. Magnus would never admit it, but he loved waking up like this.

"If I recall correctly, this is how you woke up a few weeks ago." Alec said, as if struggling to remember.

"Maybe." Magnus said, as if, he too, was trying recall the day.

"Ah yes, I remember now. You specifically said you wished you could wake up like this every morning." Alec teased.

"Oh really?" Magnus said, feigning forgetfulness.

"I don't remember saying that."

"I distinctly remember you did."

Magnus rolled over in Alec's arms to face him. He propped his head up with his hand, his elbow digging into the soft, blue pillow. Alec did the same, and placed his free hand on the shape of Magnus's hip, which was covered by the blanket.

"So, are you excited for Izzy's party tonight?" Magnus inquired

Alec stifled a groan. He wasn't like Magnus or Isabelle, whom liked to go to parties frequently. He preferred to stay home and read, or cuddle with Magnus.

"I am sensing you are not that excited." Magnus observed.

"Of course I am. Well, not for the party bit but I'm excited to be taking you."

Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? You've come to plenty of my parties."

"I mean, this is a party that you aren't hosting. So there will be people you don't know. It will be a chance for people to see us together"

Magnus smiled.

"You're right. I can't wait to show off my hot shadow hunter boyfriend."

"That isn't exactly what I meant."

"Yes it is."

Alec rolled his eyes, his thumb massaging in circles on Magnus's hip affectionately.

"Can I ask you something?" Magnus questioned.

"Anything."

"Does Jace know how you felt about him."

Alec frowned. He had thrown out any Memories of his love for Jace and was not happy to be calling them back. The time when Alec loved him was a painful time. Jace never loved him back and never once thought of Alec in that respect. Once Alec met Magnus, he could finally leave that pain behind.

"No, why?"

"Just wondering."

They lay for a few minutes in an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I brought it up."

"It's alright."

"I guess," Magnus continued. "I was jealous and those jealous feelings haven't really left yet. There is always this fear that you might still love him and I... I don't..." Magnus trailed off.

The sunlight that was breaking through the window behind Alec, was casting a halo of light around him and tinting Magnus's face golden with its beautiful rays.

"I don't love him anymore. I love you."

"That is reassuring." Magnus mumbled.

Alec, haloed in gold, looked at Magnus with his stunning blue eyes. Magnus held his breath. Alec looked like an angel. There was no doubt about the angel blood inside him.

Magnus couldn't help himself. He grabbed Alec and pulled him close. Magnus turned them so Alec was trapped underneath him. Their lips were so close that they were almost touching but there was a millimeter of unbearable distance between them. Alec tried to close the gap but Magnus wouldn't allow it. Alec narrowed his eyes.

"Magnus." He said scoldingly.

"Yes?" Magnus said, smiling against Alec's lips but not closing the space.

Teasing Alec was one of his favorite things to do. Watching Alec squirm made him oddly satisfied. Maybe it was the fact that Magnus was the one doing this to him. That it was Magnus who was causing the shadow hunter frustration.

"Magnus, if you are going to kiss me than fucking do it." He growled.

There were two ways to get Alec to loosen up, and be less reserved. One of them is to get him comfortable and the second one is to wind him up. Magnus preferred the latter. It was more fun that way.

"What are the magic words?" Magnus taunted.

Magnus ran his tongue over his top teeth, making Alec's body tremble.

"You bastard."

"That's not very nice Alexander, nor are those the magic words."

"Kiss me right fucking now. Please, I can't take it."

The air between them was sizzling, electrified by sexual tension.

"Hmm... Closer, but still not quite it."

"Magnus" Alec pleaded.

"Alexander" Magnus said, in a more breathy way than necessary, in order to caress Alec's lips with his breath.

"Magnus please." Alec whined.

"Say it." Magnus demanded.

"Kiss me Magnus. Please. I need you to kiss me right now or I'm going to explode."

Magnus was silent, pondering on whether or not this was a satisfying response.

'This is it.' Alec thought. 'This is how in going to die, if he doesn't bloody kiss me-' Alec's thoughts were interrupted when Magnus closed the space between them.

Alec sighed in relief as Magnus infiltrated his mouth. God, there wasn't a better feeling than this. Magnus's soft lips pressed against his, Magnus's tongue searching his mouth, their breathing melded together as if they needed the other's oxygen to live.

Magnus had Alec's hands pinned next to his head so he was unable to move, but aching to tangle his fingers in Magnus's hair. He was completely under Magnus's control. Magnus had the control for how fast the kiss was going and, thankfully, he was being merciful and giving Alec the full force of it, instead of teasing him more.

This kind bliss didn't last for much longer. Magnus pulled his lips away, despite Alec's protests, and moved them to Alec's left ear. He ran his tongue over Alec's earlobe, making him shiver. Magnus moved his lips lightly down Alec's jaw and planted a small, open mouthed kiss on the corner of Alec's mouth, before kissing his way down Alec's neck. Alec gasped and arched his body into Magnus's, wishing, no, praying for more contact, to amplify the stimulation. Magnus complied to Alec's silent request by slipping his knee between Alec's legs. Alec's jaw fell open, slack from the new sensation. The friction was both too little and way too much for Alec to handle.

This is the farthest they've gone in weeks and Alec was determined that this time, he wouldn't mess it up.

Magnus saw Alec's reaction from his spot on Alec's neck and smiled. Alec was always very responsive. This was good for Magnus because then he could see how well his moves affected Alec and which ones to use to drive him crazy.

"Enjoying yourself?" Magnus murmured amusedly. Alec was unable to do anything but nod and groan. Magnus laughed but his laugh was cut short when Alec moved his own knee up to Magnus's crotch, causing him to inhale sharply. He had intended to hurt him (well not really 'hurt' him but to get revenge for the teasing) but it was more of a rub that made Magnus dizzy

With need.

Magnus moved his lips back to Alec's harshly. Alec sunk into a deep, brain melting kiss. After a few more minutes of this, Magnus pulled away. Alec was panting, his eyes glassy with lust. Magnus's eyes were similar except the warlock's pupils were dilated and blown open. Magnus's cat eyes were completely filled with his dark pupils, smothering the bright green irises. It looked absolutely erotic.

Magnus took his hands away, allowing Alec movement. Which the shadow hunter used immediately to flip them over. Alec had wanted to flip them in order to make them go faster but once he was on top of Magnus, he couldn't help but tease back. Unlike Magnus, Alec knew some other effective ways of taunting his warlock.

Alec took one hand and gave a light tug on Magnus's spiky dark hair. Magnus made a sound in the back of his throat that could only be compared to an angry cat.

"Alec." Magnus warned, "don't you dare."

Magnus loved it when Alec pulled his hair, and confessed, once, that it drove him mad if it wasn't consistent.

Alec gave a smirk and pulled lightly again, planting his lips on Magnus's forehead. Magnus groaned. It was good but it wasn't nearly enough. Just then, Alec tugged hard, pulling Magnus's head back and exposing his neck. Alec lowered his head and began kissing, licking and biting Magnus's long, caramel colored neck. Magnus let out jagged breaths in response to Alec's ministrations.

Alec may have been a virgin before he met Magnus, but it seemed like Alec was almost as much of an expert as Magnus. Well, almost.

Magnus ran his hands up the sides of Alec's body, slowly trailing his fingers over Alec's hips and lower back. Magnus bit his lip. He could feel the rippling muscles of Alec's back, and how they moved, relaxed and stiffened with every movement. Alec's hair was messy and sticking up like always, but this time it was ten times sexier.

As much as Magnus was enjoying the warm lips that were attached to his neck, he would much prefer them to be pressed against his.

"Alec, come up here, please?" Magnus pleaded through sharp breaths. Alec stopped his ministrations on Magnus's neck, but didn't come up to kiss him. Now, Magnus wished more than anything that he had kept his mouth shut. A small amount of pleasure was better than no pleasure at all.

"Alec, please." Manus begged.

Instead of moving up, Alec decided to try something different. He ghosted his lips across Magnus's neck and placed an open mouthed kiss on Magnus's Adam's apple. Magnus's body jerked in surprise. He swallowed, hard, causing it to move under Alec's lips. He shuddered and Alec took this as an invitation to continue. He stuck his tongue partially out and licked a small circle on its center. Magnus was wreathing beneath him, the feeling was so good but there wasn't enough friction.

"Fuck, Alec!" He choked out, "Alec please!"

Alec laughed against Magnus's neck, sending vibrations through him.

"Alright." Alec finally complied and moved his head up. He leaned down to meet Magnus's lips. They kissed each other deeply in such a way that would make even Jace blush.

"God, where do you learn this stuff? What porn website do you use and where can I find it?" Magnus questioned, half jokingly.

Alec's face turned bright red.

"I don't- I don't know- I don't u-use."

Magnus laughed at Alec's discomfort. Alec narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't know I could make you beg that many times, Magnus Bane."

Alec said this, trying to make Magnus uncomfortable as well, but Alec should have known by now, that it was impossible to embarrass him.

"Me either, you are learning well. Care to try some more?"

Alec, being the stupid eighteen year old boy he was, didn't stop trying to embarrass Magnus.

"Try what some more? Make you beg for me?"

Magnus sensed what Alec was trying to do but Magnus had been around for thousands of years. If anyone was an expert at getting someone to blush, it was him. He gave a wolfish grin and leaned up to speak into the shell of Alec's ear.

"Yes."

Alec blinked. He hadn't expected such a blunt response.

"O-oh."

Magnus didn't stop there. If he was going to beat Alec at his own game he was going to win by a landslide.

"All I want is to be mercilessly fucked by my boyfriend. Is that too much to ask?" And to top it all off, Magnus started nibbling on Alec's ear and rubbing circles into his hips, like Alec had done to him earlier. Alec shivered and swallowed hard. He could feel his shyness swiftly returning and he got angry. He always backed out, but not this time. He had to start it quick before he decides to stop again.

"Okay." He growled. Magnus's eyes widened, he had honestly not expected that kind of response.

"Wait, are you sure Alexander? Cause we can go sl-"

"I'm sure." He interrupted quickly.

Magnus looked at him; an unsure look in his feline eyes. Alec started kissing him again and just like before, the sparks between then began to ignite. Literally. Magnus's fingers were shooting blue sparks like they did when he was angry or when his emotions were out of control. Magnus took a second to make sure that he was using harmless sparks so he wouldn't hurt Alec.

Alec threaded his fingers with Magnus's, enjoying the feeling of tiny shocks on the back of his hand, caused by the sparks.

Alec began to shift his hips to add friction but Magnus knew that was the point of no return for them.

"Alec wait. Maybe we should wait until after the party."

Alec didn't listen and started moving his hips anyway. Magnus's eyes fluttered close as the shadow hunter took him to the edge of sanity.

No, this would not do.

Magnus forced his eyes open and untangled their fingers. He grabbed Alec's hips to stop him. Alec looked furious.

"Magnus, let go."

"No. I would like to wait until after the party to do this."

"But... I don't know if I will be brave enough to go through with it if we wait until tonight."

"Don't worry about that, I have confidence that you will be fine."

Magnus traced a rune on Alec's neck with his index finger causing him to shiver.

"If you insist. I won't force you into anything you don't want to do." Alec whispered.

Magnus smiled. He'd had past lovers who wouldn't have said that. Magnus winced at the memories. Alec saw the wince and pressed a light kiss to the warlock's soft lips.

Alec got off of Magnus and rolled to his side of the bed. Slowly, Alec fell back asleep, with the feeling of his boyfriend's steady heartbeat against his back.

-New chapters soon! Reviews are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

The next time he woke up was when he felt Magnus move and get off the bed. Alec lifted his head, his eyes trained on the warlock's tall and muscular figure.

"Where are you going?" Alec asked sleepily.

"I'm going to make breakfast, do you want some?"

"Sure."

A few minutes later, a sweet fragrance made its way through the apartment. Alec couldn't resist the opportunity to watch Magnus cook so he got up as well. He fixed his boxers, which had fallen a bit too low on his hips. He put on his slippers and one of Magnus's many robes and walked into the living room. He saw Magnus standing in the kitchen making waffles in only his underwear. Alec laughed and made his way into the kitchen, where he sat down at the small table.

There was coffee set out for him, black with sugar, just how he liked it. He smiled into his drink and raised his eyes to watch Magnus. Magnus glanced over his shoulder and saw Alec staring at him.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Yes." Alec replied without thinking about it. He mentally slapped himself as Magnus Let out a low laugh.

"So honest, I like it."

Magnus took the plate, stacked high with waffles, and gave it to Alec. He placed a plate with fewer waffles in front of his own seat.

"So, any ideas on what you're going to wear tonight?" Magnus asked, brushing a lock of his dark hair out of his eyes.

Alec shrugged before noticing the gleam in Magnus's eyes.

"Oh no, no no no. You are not picking my outfit."

"But Alec!"

"Never again. Not since the last time!"

"How was I supposed to know your hips were too slim for those pants?! Your hips are adorable by the way."

Alec rolled his eyes, blushing slightly.

"I can pick out my own clothes thankyouverymuch."

"No you can't. You will just show up in a black t-shirt and jeans!"

Alec, tired of the conversation, took a big bite of his waffle. It was overly exaggerated and caused Magnus to stiffen and glare.

"You..." Magnus started, pointing at Alec accusingly. "You know perfectly well how hot your mouth is, lightwood. Don't you dare try using it to distract me when i'm trying to save you... Fashion wise."

Alec yawned and stretched, his muscles rippling underneath the robe. Magnus almost flipped the table.

"How dare you. You know exactly what you do to me. Why must you use your powers for evil and not good?"

Alec rolled his eyes again.

"Says you, who is sitting across from me in nothing but pants."

Magnus grinned and crossed his bare legs.

"These are called underwear, Alec."

"I'm English, what do you want from me?"

Magnus didn't answer and Alec was glad that he didn't because Alec could guess his dirty minded response. Instead, he said,

"Point taken young Nephlim"

Alec smirked and shoveled the waffles into his mouth. Magnus topped his with mountains of powdered sugar before eating them.

AN: sorry this is so short! I said there would be smut but I wasn't in the mood for that so its just cutesy stuff. There will be smut in the next chapter I promise! (Oh god If Michelle is reading this, don't judge me too harshly! I'm not some pervert okay. lots of people write smut.) You can leave your thoughts in the comments! thanks!

[ALSO if I didn't mention this before, I took book Alec and made him English like the movie Alec. I couldn't resist writing about Magnus teasing him about it. Just thought Id make that clear. thanks!]


End file.
